Ghost of Nightmares
= Manipulative Ghost Of Nightmares = A Screenplay by ArlizeLol on Trapped INT. HOLLYWOOD - AFTERNOON AVALYN LEVERAGE is arguing with ASHER HOLMES. AVALYN tries to hug ASHER but he shakes her off. AVALYN Please Asher, don't leave me. ASHER I'm sorry Avalyn, but I'm looking for somebody a bit more brave. Somebody who faces her fears head on, instead of laughing running away. AVALYN I am such a bad person! ASHER frowns. ASHER I'm sorry, Avalyn, I promise we'll talk when we get home. ASHER leaves. AVALYN sits down, looking defeated. Moments later, EVALYN MILLAR barges in looking flustered. AVALYN Goodness, Evalyn! Is everything okay? EVALYN I'm not afraid. AVALYN What is it? Don't keep me in suspense... EVALYN It's ... a Ghost of Nightmares ... I saw an evil Ghost of Nightmares Possess them a bunch of Children! AVALYN Defenseless Children? EVALYN Yes, defenseless Children! AVALYN Bloomin' heck, Evalyn! We've got to do something. EVALYN I agree, but I wouldn't know where to start. AVALYN You can start by telling me where this happened. EVALYN I was... EVALYN fans herself and begins to wheeze. AVALYN Focus Evalyn, focus! Where did it happen? EVALYN New York! That's right - New York! AVALYN springs up and begins to run. EXT. A ROAD - CONTINUOUS AVALYN rushes along the street, followed by EVALYN. They take a short cut through some back gardens, jumping fences along the way. INT. NEW YORK - SHORTLY AFTER MALESSA WILLIAMS a Manipulative Ghost of Nightmares terrorises two Children. AVALYN, closely followed by EVALYN, rushes towards MALESSA, but suddenly stops in her tracks. EVALYN What is is? What's the matter? AVALYN That's not just any old Ghost of Nightmares, that's Malessa Williams! EVALYN Who's Malessa Williams? AVALYN Who's Malessa Williams? Who's Malessa Williams? Only the most Manipulative Ghost of Nightmares in the universe! EVALYN Blinkin' knickers, Avalyn! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most Manipulative Ghost of Nightmares in the universe! AVALYN You can say that again. EVALYN Blinkin' knickers, Avalyn! We're going to need some help if we're going to stop the most Manipulative Ghost of Nightmares in the universe! AVALYN I'm going to need Light, lots of Light. Malessa turns and sees Avalyn and Evalyn. She grins an evil grin. MALESSA Avalyn Leverage, we meet again. EVALYN You've met? AVALYN Yes. It was a long, long time ago... EXT. A PARK - BACK IN TIME A young AVALYN is sitting in a park listening to some Classic music, when suddenly a dark shadow casts over her. She looks up and sees MALESSA. She takes off her headphones. MALESSA Would you like some Cherries? AVALYN's eyes light up, but then he studies MALESSA more closely, and looks uneasy. AVALYN I don't know, you look kind of Manipulative. MALESSA Me? No. I'm not Manipulative. I'm the least Manipulative Ghost of Nightmares in the world. AVALYN Wait, you're a Ghost of Nightmares? AVALYN runs away, screaming. INT. NEW YORK - PRESENT DAY MALESSA You were a coward then, and you are a coward now. EVALYN (To AVALYN) You ran away? AVALYN''' (To EVALYN)'' I was a young child. What was I supposed to do? AVALYN turns to MALESSA. AVALYN I may have run away from you then, but I won't run away this time! AVALYN runs away. She turns back and shouts. AVALYN I mean, I am running away, but I'll be back - with Light. MALESSA I'm not scared of you. AVALYN You should be. '''''EXT. TEXAS - LATER THAT DAY AVALYN and EVALYN walk around searching for something. AVALYN I feel sure I left my Light somewhere around here. EVALYN Are you sure? It does seem like an odd place to keep deadly Light. AVALYN You know nothing Evalyn Millar. EVALYN We've been searching for ages. I really don't think they're here. Suddenly, MALESSA appears, holding a pair of Light. MALESSA Looking for something? EVALYN Crikey, Avalyn, she's got your Light. AVALYN Tell me something I don't already know! EVALYN The earth's circumference at the equator is about 40,075 km. AVALYN I know that already! EVALYN I laugh when I get nervous. MALESSA (appalled) Dude! While MALESSA is looking at EVALYN with disgust, AVALYN lunges forward and grabs her deadly Light. He wields them, triumphantly. AVALYN Prepare to die, you Manipulative Potato! MALESSA No please! All I did was Possess them a bunch of Children! ASHER'' enters, unseen by any of the others.'' AVALYN I cannot tolerate that kind of behaviour! Those Children were defenceless! Well now they have a defender - and that's me! Avalyn Leverage defender of innocent Children. MALESSA Don't hurt me! Please! AVALYN Give me one good reason why I shouldn't use these Light on you right away! MALESSA Because Avalyn, I am your mother. AVALYN looks stunned for a few moments, but then collects herself. AVALYN No you're not! MALESSA It was worth a try. MALESSA tries to grab the Light but AVALYN dodges out of the way. AVALYN Who's the mummy now? Huh? Huh? Unexpectedly, MALESSA slumps to the ground. EVALYN Did she just faint? AVALYN I think so. Well that's disappointing. I was rather hoping for a more dramatic conclusion, involving my deadly Light. AVALYN crouches over MALESSA's body. EVALYN Be careful, Avalyn. It could be a trick. AVALYN No, it's not a trick. It appears that... It would seem... Malessa Williams is dead! AVALYN What? AVALYN Yes, it appears that I scared her to death. EVALYN claps her hands. EVALYN So your Light did save the day, after all. ASHER steps forward. ASHER Is it true? Did you kill the Manipulative Ghost of Nightmares? AVALYN Asher! how long have you been here...? ASHER puts his arm around AVALYN. ASHER Long enough. AVALYN Then you saw it for yourself. I killed Malessa. ASHER Then the Children are safe? AVALYN 'It does seem that way! ''A crowd of vulnerable Children enter, looking relived. '''ASHER You are their hero. The Children bow to AVALYN. AVALYN There is no need to bow to me. I seek no worship. The knowledge that Malessa will never Possess them Children ever again, is enough for me. ASHER You are humble as well as brave! One of the Children passes AVALYN a Magical The Gold Necklace ASHER I think they want you to have it, as a symbol of their gratitude. AVALYN I couldn't possibly. Pause. AVALYN Well, if you insist. AVALYN takes the The Gold Necklace. AVALYN Thank you. The Children bow their heads once more, and leave. AVALYN turns to ASHER. AVALYN Does this mean you want me back? ASHER Oh, Avalyn, of course I want you back! AVALYN smiles for a few seconds, but then looks defiant. AVALYN Well you can't have me. ASHER WHAT? AVALYN You had no faith in me. You had to see my scare a Ghost of Nightmares to death before you would believe in me. I don't want a lover like that. ASHER But... AVALYN Please leave. I want to spend time with the one person who stayed with me through thick and thin - my best friend, Evalyn. EVALYN grins. ASHER But... EVALYN You heard the lady. Now be off with you. Skidaddle! Shoo! ASHER Avalyn? AVALYN I'm sorry Asher, but I think you should skidaddle. ASHER leaves. EVALYN turns to AVALYN. EVALYN Did you mean that? You know ... that I'm your best friend? AVALYN Of course you are! The two walk off arm in arm. Suddenly EVALYN stops. EVALYN When I said I laugh when I get nervous, you know I was just trying to distract the Ghost of Nightmares don't you? AVALYN wakes up AVALYN wow! what a dream